Decision
by No Identite
Summary: Pemuda itu kekasihku. Ya, pemuda. 'SUDAH! Pilihanmu hanya dua Naru. Tinggalkan dia atau kau keluar dari rumah ini' teriak Kushina.


Pemuda itu kekasihku. Ya, pemuda. 'SUDAH! Pilihanmu hanya dua Naru. Tinggalkan dia atau kau keluar dari rumah ini!' teriak Kushina.

**Decision**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: T**

**Warning : OOC, Miss typos, gaje, author amatir, bahasa berantakan**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

Konohagakure adalah satu-satunya desa yang berada di Pulau Hi. Pulau ini merupakan salah satu pulau yang berada di bawah naungan bendera Negara Matahari Terbit. Tempatnya yang masih alami dan bebas polusi membuat pulau ini menjadi destinasi wisata nomor satu di seluruh Jepang, bahkan tak sedikit pula pelancong dari luar Jepang yang kesini untuk merasakan bagaimana hidup di alam bebas. Salah satu dari sekian banyak wisatawan itu adalah seorang pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk termenung di pinggir danau. Suasana danau yang sunyi, angin semilir yang meniup dedaunan di sekitar danau dan burung-burung pipit yang berkicau mengalunkan harmoni yang indah dan menenangkan hati. Namun, suasana ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan hati si pemuda tadi. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, wajah manis dengan mata biru cerah sebiru langit tanpa awan dan 3 guratan mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya ini sedang bimbang, suasana tenang danau ini tak mampu menenangkannya. Ia masih terbayang akan masalah yang beberapa waktu lalu menghampirinya.

**=Flashback =**

***Naruto POV***

Siang ini seperti biasa, aku pulang dengan kekasihku, pemuda yang berambut raven, dengan mata hitam kelam, serta ekspresi datar dan dingin sedingin es (menurut orang-orang). Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu kekasihku. Ya, pemuda. Meski negara kami telah mengesahkan UU mengenai hubungan sesama gender, namun tidak sedikit yang masih menentang hal tabu itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan, padahal dari dulu dia adalah rivalku dan hampir setiap hari kami bertengkar. Bahkan, hal sepelepun kami perdebatkan. Mungkin dari situ rasa cinta ini tumbuh karena orang bilang kalau garis batas antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis.

Kulihat Sasuke yang sekarang berjalan di sebelahku, aku berpikir bagaimana jika Kaa-san dan Tou-san tahu jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke yang notabene bergender sama denganku. Aku ragu jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan maklum dengan hubungan kami. Aku akui aku takut karena mereka termasuk sekian orang yang menentang hubungan sesama gender. Ha-ah, aku pusing.

Mungkin merasa dari tadi diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh padaku

'Ada apa?' katanya tanpa melepaskan ekspresi stoic-nya

'Tidak apa-apa' kataku sambil tersenyum kuda padanya

'Hn' jawabnya dan ia kembali melihat ke depan.

Ha-ah, sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menghela napas memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kami.

Tak terasa kami sudah berada di persimpangan jalan yang biasa kami lewati, disini kami berhenti dan

'Aku pulang dulu' kata Sasuke

'Iya, hati-hati' jawabku sambil melempar senyum padanya

Setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas-merah, mungkin sekarang sudah merah seperti tomat dan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, lembut. Meski setiap akan pulang ia selalu melakukan ini-mencium-ku, tetap saja aku masih merasa malu, entah mengapa.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman ringan itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan yang mengarah ke kanan-ke rumahnya dan aku menuju ke jalan yang ke kiri-ke rumahku. Di jalan aku merasa ada yang tak beres, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi namun aku harap sasuke baik-baik saja. Ya, aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang Sasuke.

***Naruto POV End***

Sampai di rumah Naruto membuka pintu

'Tadaima' kata-tepatnya teriaknya dengan ceria-seperti biasa.

'Okaeri. Naru, cepat ganti baju kami ingin bicara' kata Kushina-ibu Naruto.

'Tak biasanya kaa-san dan tou-san tampak serius seperti itu. Hah, perasaanku semakin tidak enak' batin Naruto

Setelah Naruto berada di hadapan mereka, Minato-ayah Naruto dan Kushina menjadi semakin serius

'Naru, kau sudah punya kekasih?' tanya Minato

'aaaa-ano..'

'Jawab saja, naru' kata kushina

'iiii-iyaa'

'Hm, dan kekasihmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, benar?' tanya Minato (lagi)

Naruto terkejut, sejak kapan orangtuanya tahu tentang hubungannya. Ini benar-benar buruk.

'Kaa-san tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu tapi kau tahu kan kalau kami tidak menyukai hubungan seperti ini. Jadi, sebelum semua terlanjur jauh. Kami minta kau tinggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu' timpal Kushina

'Tapi...'

'Naru, kami benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir hal seperti ini. Jadi tou-san minta, kau tinggalkan dia. Kami menyayangimu, kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu' tambah Minato.

Naruto merasa harus memperjuangkan cintanya, ia mulai membantah perkataan kedua orang tuanya. Ia memberikan semua alasan yang bisa ia ungkapkan untuk mempertahankan kekasihnya. Dan pada akhirnya,

'SUDAH! Pilihanmu hanya dua Naru. Tinggalkan dia atau kau keluar dari rumah ini!' teriak Kushina.

Naruto shock mendengar perkataan ibunya, ia benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

'Jadi inikah maksud dari firasat burukku tadi? Aku harus bagaimana' batin Naruto

**=Flashback End=**

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, ia pergi dari rumah dengan meninggalkan pesan singkat pada orang tuanya bahwa ia pergi sebentar dan ketika pulang ia akan memberikan jawaban atas permintaan mereka.

Lalu Sasuke? Ia hanya mengirim pesan singkat pada kekasihnya itu

'Teme, aku pergi. Hanya beberapa hari jadi aku tak brangkat. Jaa'

Ha-ah, Naruto benar-benar pusing memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Di satu sisi, ia tak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka dengan membantah kedua orangtuanya. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga sangat mencintai Sasuke dan berat meninggalkan pemuda itu.

'Oh, Kami-sama kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Naruto. Dan tanpa terasa, angin yang sejak tadi bertiup perlahan-lahan membawa Naruto ke alam mimpi, melupakan sejenak beban pikiran yang menderanya.

**~Owari~**

**Abal ? Gaje ? Author amatir ? Memang :)**

**Review/Flame ? silahkan :)**


End file.
